


To Keep The Nightmares At Bay

by OneNightInBangCock



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Again only in the dream sequence, Don't Judge Me, Don't worry it's just a dream sequence, Hurt/Comfort, In the dream, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Nightmares, Nobody's actually getting raped, Not mentioned in the fic but that's how Henry got knocked up, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Spoilers, That one's real though, Though that's probably not very reassuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneNightInBangCock/pseuds/OneNightInBangCock
Summary: It was dark when Robin woke up.AKA, Robin has a nightmare.





	To Keep The Nightmares At Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahahaaaaa, this fic wasn't supposed to see the light of day, but I'm weak.
> 
> Anyway, yeah. This has mpreg in it, so you might wanna look the other way if that's not your cup of tea. Why does this have mpreg? Because, as previously mentioned, I'm a weak-ass bitch who's strangely fascinated by it. Besides, Henry uses dark magic, so if any dude could get pregnant, it'd be him. Also, please note that I suck at science, so I'm not even gonna bother using scientific mumble-jumbo to explain how Henry's carrying Morgan.

_It was freezing._

_Robin felt a damp chill wrap around his body, and he shivered as he tried to peer through the darkness that completely enveloped… wherever he was. Where_ was _he, anyway? He remembered lying in bed with his husband a mere few hours ago, slowly dozing off into a peaceful sleep… and then nothing. It was yet another huge gap in his memory, like how he couldn’t remember his life before meeting the Shepherds._

_Not one to be deterred, Robin did his best to identify his surroundings without using his sight. The air smelt stale and moldy, like it’d been sealed off for years—was he in a dungeon? To test his theory, Robin brushed his fingertips against the ground and found that, yes, he was definitely kneeling on a stone surface. Not only that, but it felt slimy, rather like rocks underneath the sea._

_Robin heard footsteps approaching him. He tried to turn his head, but found that he was unable to; it was like his head was stuck in place, fixed to only look a certain way. Thin fingers rested on his shoulder, and he shuddered at how horrifically bony they felt._

_“Look at him, Robin…” An ugly voice cooed in his ear. Validar. What was he talking about? There was no one there…_

_Or so he thought._

_Soon after Validar spoke, the darkness surrounding him dissipated, revealing what was behind its curtain. Robin let out a horrified scream._

_Before him laid a naked Henry, his belly round and bulging. It was obvious that he was heavily pregnant, at least seven months along if Robin had to guess, but he looked positively awful: his skin was paler than usual, his limbs were thinner than Robin remembered them to be, his face was dirty and his white hair was almost pink with blood. Witnessing his beloved husband in such a sorry state made Robin feel ill, and he wanted to vomit._

_Henry seemed to be unaware that he had an audience. He giggled and stroked his belly with a bony hand, as if there was absolutely nothing horrifying about his circumstances._

_“Nyahaha, you’re a squirmy one!” Henry laughed, his voice hoarse with disuse. He coughed violently. “Awww, do you miss your daddy, little birdie? It’s okay, I miss him too! Don’t worry, I know that he’ll come by any minute now!”_

_Robin’s stomach dropped. He had a bad feeling about who Henry was referring to…_

_As if on cue,_ he _appeared._

He _was the hierophant. He was in Robin’s body, like how he was when they first met, but there was no coat or hood to conceal himself with; in fact, he was almost entirely naked, with the exception of his pants. Although he had his back towards him, Robin knew that the hierophant had a disgusted sneer on his face, and he desperately wished he had a Thoron tome on hand._

 _Henry’s face lit up, like a dog who was waiting for his master. “Robin! Nyhaha, I was_ just _telling the baby that you were—gah!”_

 _Halfway through Henry’s sentence, the hierophant grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back. Robin felt rage spark inside his belly--how_ dare _the hierophant lay his filthy hands on his husband!_

 _“I_ told _you to never call me that cursed name again, you worthless sow.” The hierophant hissed. Henry merely laughed, as if oblivious to his tormentor’s anger._

_“Sorry, Master Grima! Slipped my mind!” Henry paused, and Robin was able to detect the fear that briefly flashed across his face before he resumed his normal expression. He hoped to Naga that the hierophant hadn’t noticed it as well. “So, are ya here to check up on the baby, master?” Henry laid his hand on his stomach, as if he was trying to shield it from the hierophant’s gaze._

_The hierophant snorted. “Why should I bother? I know this one won’t live through the birthing process, just like all the other ones you carried. At this point, you’re too useless to even be a good breeder for my vessel.”_

_“E-eh?” Again, Robin saw Henry’s expression change briefly, this time to panic. “H-hey! Master Grima, I’m_ sure _this one will be different! I-I can still feel it kick and everything, so I know it’ll turn out okay! It_ has _to turn out okay!”_

 _Robin’s heart broke at how desperate Henry sounded. He had_ never _heard Henry use that tone of voice before, and it made Robin feel like everything was hopeless; if_ Henry _was terrified, then… that meant Robin failed to protect both him and their baby..._

_His thoughts were interrupted by the hierophant’s bitter laughter. “I’ll let you think that, slut. In the meantime…”_

_The hierophant’s hands went to his crotch, obviously untying the laces of his pants._

_“NO!” Robin was only half-aware that he was the one who screamed._

_“... You know what to do, whore. It’s all you’re good for, isn’t it?” The hierophant continued, as if he couldn’t hear Robin’s shout. It seemed like Henry couldn’t hear Robin either, as he merely nodded._

_“Yeah. This is the only thing I know how to do.” Henry leaned forward and took the hierophant’s penis in his hand. He slowly started to stroke it, his other hand still on top of his belly._

_“HENRY!” Robin shrieked, trying to lurch forward and failing, some invisible force holding him back. He ignored Validar’s barking laughter as he struggled in place, tears welling in his eyes. “HENRY, PLEASE! DON’T LISTEN TO HIM!”_

_Henry opened his mouth, allowing the hierophant to thrust his cock inside. The hierophant grunted as he began to roughly fuck Henry’s face, treating him like an inanimate hole. Henry gagged on the dick filling his mouth, but he didn’t try to move away, only stroking his belly with his hand as his mouth was ravaged._

_“DON’T TOUCH HIM!” Validar’s cackles seemed to echo in the room, creating a sick harmony with the hierophant’s groans and Henry’s slurping noises. “HENRY! PLEASE! STOP! STOP! STOP…!”_   

_A noxious smell filled his nose, causing him to cough and wheeze._

_“H-Henry…”_

* * *

 

“HENRY!”

Robin bolted upright in his bed, sweating and panting. He buried his face in his hands and let out a muffled cry. It was no use, however—those ugly images still flashed in his mind, mocking him with his helplessness.

_Naga, make it stop, make it stop!_

“Nyahaha! Wow, that looked like a bad one!” He heard a familiar voice say cheerfully. A cold hand reached out to brush against Robin’s shoulder, and Robin flinched. “You didn’t even wake up when I shook ya!”

... _Wait… that sounds like…_

“Henry?” Robin looked up, his gaze meeting a closed pair of eyes. The man in front of him grinned, laughing as he ruffled Robin’s hair.

“Yep, the one and only! Unless I messed up on a spell and created a doppelganger of myself… huh, would I be able to tell if I was the original or—grk!”

Robin threw his arms around Henry, shaking in both fear and relief. He wasn’t able to hug him as tightly as he wanted to—Henry’s baby bump got in the way, after all—but it was enough to reassure Robin that his nightmare wasn’t real. Henry laughed again, and Robin’s ears detected the confusion in his voice.

“Oh! Uh, guess we’re doing hug time now!” Henry wrapped an arm around Robin in an awkward hug, pulling Robin’s face closer. Robin buried his nose into Henry’s shoulder to inhale the scent that was unmistakably _Henry..._ the smell of blood and potions, combined with the scent of the forest and autumn leaves… the smell of a dead Risen hand…

.... Wait. Dead Risen hand?  

Robin blinked and looked up, pulling away from his husband. Sure enough, Henry was using his free hand to hold onto a severed Risen hand, not bothered by the stench at all.

“...Henry, what were you doing with that hand?”

“Oh, this?” Henry shrugged. “Eh, I dunno. I was gonna use it for some kind of super powerful hex, but I’m putting it on hold for the time being—don’t wanna hurt the baby, after all! Besides, smelling it kinda made me nauseous for the first few weeks…”

“Uh… that’s nice, dear, but I was asking why you have it out _now._ ”

“Ohhh, that makes sense! Well, you were kinda tossing and turning for a bit, so I tried shaking ya, but you just didn’t wanna wake up! Then I thought, ‘hey, maybe I should use some of the smelly incense,’ because that stuff’s super powerful! Buttttt, I remembered that I gave them to Gregor because he said Cordelia was havin’ really bad nightmares, so then I thought, ‘maybe if I find something _reallyyyyy_ gross, it’ll wake him right up!’ And it did!”

 _… Guess that explains why that smell was in my nightmare._ Robin shuddered, not wanting to think about what he had dreamt. Not when he had Henry safe and happy right in front of him…

“Hey, so what was the dream about, anyway? I hope it was super bloody! Oh, wait, you looked like you were having a _really_ bad dream, so there couldn’t had been a lot of blood, right?”

“... I don’t want to talk about it, Henry.”

 _Coward,_ Robin’s mind hissed. _You just don’t want to scare him off._

 “Awww, really? But you ask me that when I have bad dreams…”

“Yeah, and you don’t always want to talk about them either, right?” Robin wanted to slap himself for sounding so harsh. He made an effort to make his tone gentler. “Look, Henry… it just really frightened me, and I’d rather not think about it right now. Okay?”

“Mmmm, okay…” Henry pouted for a minute before his face lit up again. “Hey! Do you at least wanna cuddle? I can do that!”

Robin laughed. “Yes, of course. _After_ you put that hand away, though.”

* * *

 

Henry’s belly meant that their bed had been pretty cramped lately, but Robin couldn’t really say he minded. Sure, it was uncomfortable to sleep hanging off the side of the mattress, but it was worth it when Robin was able to place his hands on Henry’s stomach, rubbing the smooth skin and listening to his husband’s light snores.

Usually when he was in his bed with Henry and his unborn child, it felt like he didn’t have a care in the world; unfortunately, that wasn’t the case this time. There was one thought that nagged Robin, preventing him from falling asleep.

He knew Henry had… a taste for the macabre, to put it lightly. But still, even Henry had to have a small, half-buried part of him that was terrified of the creatures roaming in the darkness, a sort of survival instinct that told him to run from danger—and wasn’t Robin a vessel for the _thing_ that frightened the dead from their graves? Wasn’t he the monster that could—and _did,_ in an alternate future _—_ destroy the world? By all accounts, Henry _should_ be afraid of him—and Robin wouldn’t blame him one bit.

“Henry?” Robin muttered, softly enough so Henry probably wouldn’t be able to hear him if he was asleep.

“Yeah?” Was the sleepy reply.

“...Are you scared of me?”

There was a pause, and Robin feared the worst, only to feel reassured when he heard Henry laugh softly.

“Nyhaha, isn’t that something _I_ usually say? But nah, you don’t scare me, birdie. You’re too nice and cute to be scary.”

“But...you know who I am.” Robin said quietly. He had no idea how Henry would interpret his comment; Henry was unpredictable at the best of times, but that was one of the reasons he loved him.

“Mmmm… is this about the Grima thing?” Henry must’ve taken Robin’s silence as confirmation, though he wasn’t wrong. “To be honest, I don’t really care about all that stuff. I mean, it _would_ be kinda fun to see you destroy everything…”

“ _Henry…_ ”

“...But Lucina said you killed our friends in her future, right? So…I don’t want Grima to take control of you, because I know you’ll be sad if you killed people like that—Heck, _I_ wouldn’t like seeing you kill people like that!”

Robin was slightly surprised by that admission; yes, Henry was far from heartless (even though he had an odd way of showing it), but he adored bloodshed, to the point where he got a high from battles. To hear Henry outright say that he didn’t want to see Robin—or Grima, technically—kill anyone was surprising, but his frank manner made it even more so.

“Besides,” Henry continued, “you’ve promised to stay by my side, _and_ we’re gonna have a baby together! I want all of those things to happen! I mean, sure, the war’s fun an’ all, and cursing people is a blast, but things would be _boring_ without you! What’s the point in doing fun stuff if you aren’t around to enjoy it with me?”

Robin was silent for a few seconds, stunned. Then, his lips formed a huge, dopey grin, and he kissed the crown of Henry’s head.

“That’s one of the most romantic things you’ve ever said to me.” He muttered, and he meant it.

“Mmmm… thanks, birdie. Love ya too…” Henry let out a huge yawn and nuzzled into the pillow. In no time at all, he was asleep again, and Robin had to smile at how content he looked.

Having been reassured by his husband, Robin felt his eyelids grow heavy. Before he fully succumbed to slumber, he gently rested his hands on Henry’s belly, as if he was trying to comfort the small baby growing inside.

 _I’ll protect you._ He promised himself. _I’ll protect both you and your father. I’ll never let my nightmare become a reality._

And with that, he too fell asleep.


End file.
